Miedo y celos
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Jack había vuelto a desaparecer y Ianto cree saber con quién. Sabe que volverá, pero eso no le hace dejar de preguntarse por qué.


**Miedo y celos**

**·**

-¿Cómo ha ido? -Ianto no necesitaba preguntar a dónde había ido Jack durante toda la tarde. Gwen se había extrañado de su desaparición de la base pero él no. Lo intuyó. Solo quería saber cómo fue, porque aunque Jack no iniciase la conversación, él no quería permitir que eso los distanciase.

No sería justo.

-Bien, bastante bien. Me llevó a Barcelona -respondió el otro hombre, quitándose el abrigo, lo medio dejo, medio tiró sobre el perchero al otro lado de la habitación, quitándose los tirantes.

Ianto estaba tumbado en la cama, en pijama, con las piernas tapadas con la manta hasta la cintura, leyendo un libro. La luz de la mesilla era la única fuente de iluminación en la pequeña habitación. Pequeña, pero suficiente.

-¿Barcelona? ¿Eso no es muy normal? -no cerró el libro, pese a querer.

-No esa Barcelona -le explicó Jack. Se había sentado en la cama, quitándose las botas. Lo que Ianto podía ver de él era la nuca, el pelo y la espalda-. En el futuro es un planeta, un planeta entero... Hacía mucho que no lo visitaba -tiró las botas a un rincón.

Jack se había vuelto hacia él, mirándole. Estaba sonriendo.

Ianto volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el libro.

Le daba miedo preguntar.

Barcelona, un planeta entero. Debía ser hermoso. Había intentado imaginarse otros planetas desde la primera vez que entró en el Torchwood de Londres. Contra todo pronóstico los que mejor le habían hecho ver de verdad lo que era la vida alienígena, lo que debían ser otros lugares, otros planetas, había sido la base en Cardiff. Había sido Jack. Jack con sus historias de Agente temporal, pese a lo poco que contaba de su pasado; Jack y sus historias del siglo cincuenta y uno.

-¿Ianto? -el hombre se movió un poco, indicando que escuchaba, sin despegar los labios-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Jack se había aproximado hasta tumbarse a su lado, mirándole. Tenía dos ojos azules inquisitivos.

-No, nada -aseguró él, cerrando el libro para dejarlo en la mesilla-. ¿Ha sido un buen viaje?

-Magnífico.

-No avisaste -no quería reprocharselo, pero antes de pensarlo ya lo había dicho. Nunca avisaba-. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, podría haberme preocupado...

-No estabais ninguno y no era una oportunidad que desaprovechar.

No era una oportunidad que desaprobechar. Jack tenía razón. ¿Cuántas veces había aparecido el Doctor en cardiff? ¿Dos, tres? Incluyendo aquella ausencia de dos meses... Realmente no podía protestar, no tenía derecho. Uno, dos días libres, cada mucho tiempo. Pero podría haberle dicho.

Y Barcelona debía ser asombroso.

-Entiendo -no sabía qué más decir.

Pero Jack era muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que no era tan tonto como podía parecer cuando sonreía y flirteaba con todo el mundo. Se daba cuenta de las cosas.

-Dímelo. Te estás mordiendo la lengua, lo sé.

Ianto apartó la mirada. No quería hacer aquello. No quería responder. Jack había tenido una vida muy larga antes de él, y la tendría después. Dolía pensarlo pero así era. Y le quería, lo sabía, en cada caricia, en cada sonrisa, lo sabía. Pero...

No quería hacerle daño. No quería echarle en cara cosas que no valían la pena, que no eran culpa suya. Porque no estaba molesto con Jack.

Una mano, ruda pero amable, le hizo girar la cabeza, para mirar directamente a esos ojos azules.

-Dímelo -repitió Jack.

Ianto tomó aire.

-Tan solo... hubiera preferido que me dijeses que te ibas -resolvió decir. Una mínima parte-. Podrías haber desaparecido meses... ¿qué te garantiza que vaya a ser puntual?

No obstante Jack se daba cuenta de que eso no era todo.

Le cogió la cara con ambas manos, sonriéndole. Ianto, Ianto... su Ianto.

-¿Estas celoso? -preguntó directamente.

-¡No! -la respuesta fue demasiado automática. Y esa cara de asombro como si quisiese decir precisamente lo que dijo a continuación-. ¿De él? ¡No! ¿Cómo iba a estar celoso?

Celoso del Doctor. De aquel hombre que aparecía una vez cada tres meses si es que aparecía y que se llevaba a Jack a lugares lejanos, maravillosos, para hablar.

-Solo quería hablar -como si leyese su mente Jack dijo aquello.

-¿Solo hablar?

Jack sonrió, para tranquilizarlo.

-Creéme, estos asuntos no son cosas que le interesen al Doctor -le explicó-. Ya lo intenté en su día.

-¿Lo intentaste...?

-Aún no te conocía -añadió Jack, reconociendo aquel tono-. No, no está interesado en mí y... a decir verdad yo tampoco lo estoy en él -le seguía mirando, intensamente, y sus manos se sentían cálidas contra sus pómulos-. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Tú eres el que más sabe de mí, Ianto, sabes cosas que él nunca me oirá decir sobre mí, ¿sigues teniendo miedo?

-... -Ianto no respondió, falto de palabras. ¿Había tenido miedo? Miedo de que se llevase a Jack y no volviese un día...

La sonrisa de Jack era amable, se amplio un poco, cálida, más relajado, antes de atraerlo hacia sí del todo, besándole, para quitarle aquellas ideas absurdas, abrazándolo. Lo hizo tumbarse a su lado y Ianto apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro mientras Jack miraba hacia el techo.

-Solo hemos hablado... incluso él necesita hablar de vez en cuando -empezó a explicar Jack sin que Ianto dijese nada para ello-. Por mucho que tome acompañantes y ayudantes está más solo de lo que parece... y yo sigo siendo un punto fijo. Eso dijo: un punto fijo en el tiempo.

-¿Un sitio al que volver? -sugirió Ianto.

-Tal vez... no me lo ha dicho. Más bien creo que necesitaba confirmar que el universo seguía ahí, pese a todo.

Jack miraba el techo, pensativo. Ianto miraba a Jack. Lo pensó un rato, en silencio ambos, intentando reunir todo lo poco que sabía del Doctor. Sabía que tendría una vida muy larga, como la de Jack. No le importaba que Jack flirtease de tanto en tanto con chicas inocentes y chicos guapos, pero alguien que era casi como él: de una vida tan larga... Parecía la opción más adecuada, la menos dolorosa.

Se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba mirándole, sonriendo aún.

-¿Aún sigues pensándolo? -le preguntó inteligentemente. No obtuvo respuesta-. Bien, déjame demostrártelo.

Ahora la sonrisa era más pícara ahora, tanto que Ianto sonrió un poco a su vez.


End file.
